My Regret
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Pride!EdxEnvy Pride has a memory that isn't his, and no one will explain it, so he goes looking for the only person he thinks might be able to. Rated M for future chapters Adopted by me...
1. Unknown memory

A/N: so I'm in tzotal stress becouse of my exams, but I have decided to adopt Rosuto-Rei's story. I will continue it together with my other fics after my exams end…

Summary: (The story is dome from Prides POV) Pride remembers telling Envy something, but he's never said it. He asks Envy about it, but Envy just gets really sad, and no one will talk about it with him.

* * *

Finally in a last ditch effort to find out when he said it, and find out why Envy can't seem to return his love, Pride seeks out another face from a remembered past, a boy named Alphonse, in hopes that this boy will be able to explain things to him. 

I slowly knocked on Envy's door, hoping he was there.

"What?" Came the cross reply from within.

"…Envy..." I said, trying to be loud enough for him to hear me. in." He said a few seconds later. I opened the door and slipped into the room. I wasn't surprised to see Envy had added more palm trees since I had been there last. I wasn't sure what Envy's fascination with Palm trees were, and whenever I asked him he'd just tell me they reminded him of someone.

Maybe the someone they reminded him of was the same person he thought of when he looked at me, whenever that unbearably sad look came into his eyes.

"Well, do you have a reason for bothering me?" Envy asked, his eyes fixed firmly on the pale bed sheet under him.

"Envy, I remember saying something to you…but I've never said it before…" I tried to explain, "…and I remember you saying something that you've never said to me…"

Envy looked up; for once the pain didn't enter his eyes, "What was it?"

I looked down, "You said 'Do you regret falling in love with me' and I said, 'Forget regret or life is yours to miss' **1**"

Envy turned hi head away, "That memory isn't really yours Pride that belongs to someone who's…gone now…"

I got mad, this was something _I_ remembered, if it wasn't my memory then whose was it?! Then it struck me.

"It's his isn't it? That person no one will tell me about? The person you think of every time you look at me?" I whispered. Envy didn't look at me, he kept his gaze fastened on the floor.

I crossed to the window and opened it, "Fine, if you won't tell me who I was, then I'll find someone who will!" I jumped and started to run to a town that was only a name and a few memories of houses.

"Wait! Where are you going Pride?!" I heard Envy Yell.

"I'm going to find the boy named Alphonse, so I can ask him!" I yelled back, trying to ignore the tears the pricked my empty eyes, "Then I'll find out why you can't love me!"

If I had waited a few minutes and watched Envy, I would have seen him sink to his knees and whisper, "I do love you…you and the boy you once were…that's why it hurts…"

_To be continued..._


	2. Meting

Central Train Station

I slid some money to the ticket person (A/N: No idea what those are called -.-0) and took my ticket, memories from my past attempting to come to the surface, but unable to.

"Ed-Edward?" Came a shocked male voice from behind me, "Is that you?!"

I turned to see a man with black hair and blue eyes staring at me, beside him was a woman with blond hair and maroon eyes.

"Umm…" I said, both of them were so familiar, but at the same time I had no idea who they were.

"Edward, It is you!...What's with the outfit shorty?" asked the man.

I looked at him oddly, "I'm actually average height, and these are my favorite clothes…" I looked down at my skort and tank top. The man's face fell.

"Guess you aren't Edwards after all, sorry for bothering you…" he turned away and the woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Wait!" I called, almost sure I had known them before, "What's your names!?"

The man turned slightly, "Roy…Roy Mustang…"  
I closed my eyes and a scene played out in my eyes.

"_Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist." Roy told a severely burnt man in front of him._

"Colonel Bastard…" I whispered without thinking.

"What did you call me?" Roy asked, evident hope in his voice.

"You're name is Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, but I called you Colonel Bastard." I said confidently, a few more memories of my past surfacing.

"It _really _is you!" Roy yelled, hugging me.

"Technically, no, I'm Pride." I gasped out.

"Explain." The woman, Riza my new memory supplied, said. A train whistled and the conductor called out for everyone to board for Risembool.

"I can't I'll miss my train…and my past." I said, spinning and running to the train, leaving two very confused people behind me.


	3. The Place of Memories

A/N: so guys here is a new chapter to the fic…

III. The Place of Memories

* * *

I sat on the train on the way to Risenbool the place where I hoped to finally get my answers to my questions.

"_These trains are always so uncomfortable…" _

I heard the sentence in my mind and shook my head, these thoughts were sometimes starting to bother me. A sigh escaped my lips as a thought from which I knew was my own entered my mind, would the other Homunculi notice my absence? Would they worry about me? Well Sloth, Wrath and Lust were for sure that they would start looking for me and Gluttony would also notice that he can't find me anywhere in the mansion, Greed was in Dublith working on his bar I once asked him why he doe it, but my mind or to be better the mind of the one I was created out already told me what it was, but I still wanted to know. An other sigh escaped my lips, would Envy miss me?

I don't know…

After four hours the train finally reached Risenbool and I walked down from it in the exact minute I left the train my feet started walking on they own. This place held so much memories I didn't fully understand why, but strangely I knew every little place in it and the people seemed to know me because they all acted like that man and that woman back on the station in Central. I ignored them and continued my way outside the town, as I was walking through the soft green grass memories started flowing my mind.

"_Edward __don't__run__ so fast." _He heard a woman say, her soft tone reminding him on Sloth's.

"_But mom I we need to hurry dad home soon." _A cheerful voice answered and then come an other memory about a little family walking together as the sun set and then come the memory about three children.

"_Ed don't run so fast!" _a young blond girl called.

"_You are to slow Winry, even Al is faster." _The blond boy called back grinning.

"_Niisan let's wait for Winry." _A brown haired boy said as he stopped.

I also needed to stop to many memories which I didn't recogrinaise to much emotions were swirling around in me, happiness, anger, hate, sorrow, desperation, regret, hope, trust, pride…just like my name, but why did I get this name? Who was the one naming us seven?

Sighing again I decided to continue my way and after a while I have reached a little house. Standing in front of it I tried to decide what to do next when suddenly the front door opened and the boy from one of my memories stepped out, Alphonse.

"Niisan…" he whispered as suddenly tears started streaming down his eyes as he run down to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Niisan, yo…you are alive…I…I…missed you so…" he said while he buried his face in my neck.

"Al, what is wro…ED!" and I found myself suddenly hugged by a blond girl also.

…_Winry… _

My mind called out to me, soon after a five minutes both pulled away from me and I saw Al suddenly pale a bit.

"Niisan…why are you wearing similar clothes to Envy's?" he asked and I didn't like the way he said Envy's name.

"I like these clothes." I said.

"Bu…but…" then I heard Winry gasp and Al paled even more.

"Oh god…Ed please no…the…the…on your arm…" Winry said while she pointed at my arm.

"There is my Oroburos tattoo." I answered not understanding why they were so shocked.

"Then it is true yo…you died…" Al said as he fell to his knees looking at me with sorrow filled eyes. Something in me told me to take him in my arms, but I fought against it, I come here to get my answers and for nothing else.

"Al it is alright." I heard Winry say as she helped the other back to his feet and had her arms around his.

"Can you answer me some questions?" I asked them as both they eyes turned to look at me.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I know that this wasn't such a long chapter, but this was the best I could get out of the idea and not mix it u with the others…


End file.
